Kimi Yano
'Approval:' 10/23/17 3 feats bori v3.6 'Appearance and Personality' Kimi has shoulder-length red hair with the left side shaved short. She has green eyes, red markings on her face, of unclear origin, and a scar over the left side of her lips. She wears a black, sleeveless shirt and pants, with a blue vest on top, and a cyan belt around her midsection. She has a brown leather bag over her shoulder, that she often clutches around people. Due to her past Kimi is quite unfriendly, as her worldview is simple - kill before you're killed. She believes that everyone and everything is an enemy. It's just a matter of time before they reveal themselves. This does not make her completely anti-social, as she will still converse and interract with people around her, but this interraction comes with a fair share of odd and unsettling quirks. 'Stats' (Total:44) ' '''Strength: 9 ' 'Speed: 10 ' 'Chakra Levels: 8 ' 'Chakra Control: 9 ' 'Endurance: 8 ' '''CP: 60 Banked: 0 ' 'Rank Upgrades Genin 1: Taijutsu ' '''Genin 2: Fire Release ' 'Chunin: N/A ' 'Jonin: N/A ' 'S-Rank: N/A ' 'Kage Rank: N/A ' '''Abilities Feats earned so far: 3 Banked feats: 0 # Stat Feat # Stat Feat # Dynamic Entry CP '''- Jumpkick the opponent's face '''Equipment *Medium Armor (4 EP) *Chakra Pill (3 EP) Ryo ' * Ryo earned: 0 * Ryo left: 0 'Completed Missions Quest points *'Total: 0' *'Banked: 0' *'Reset Day: --day' S-Rank: 0 ' '''A-Rank: 0 ' 'B-Rank: 0 ' 'C-Rank: 0 ' 'D-Rank: 0 ' '''RP and Other: 0 'History and Story' Kimi's parents were merchants from Kumogakure, that got caught in a landslide, while on an expeditionary caravan, when the girl was just 5. Kimi somehow was the only survivor of that ordeal, and was stuck alone in the wilderness. She survived by any means necessary, at first foraging, and learning to hide and fight off smaller beasts. Year by year she lived in isolation becoming stronger and stronger. At the age of 12 she had found her way back to Kumogakure, but instead of addressing any authorities, or anyone what so ever, she decided to raid the shops for minor supplies, and food items. This did not last long, as she was almost caught on the fourth night, and chased out of the village on the fifth. Returning back to her camp, she packed up what little items she had, and headed further away from the village, out of fear of being hunted. This ended in her beginning to wander aimlessly, as she constantly felt as if someone was watching her. During her aimless wandering, she started to practice the moves she'd recall from her father's training, as well as starting to copy her mother's markings as a way of remembering the two most important people in her life. While her father had been a mere merchant, he believed in the purity and strength of a well conditioned body, and thus kept a rather tight training schedule. She slowly adopted this mentality, but somehow, along the way it warped and she started to believe that everyone was out to get her, nature included, and thus she needed to become stronger than everything. During her training she learned to channel her dissatisfaction, anger, anxiety and paranoia into the routine kicks and punches, as a way to vent it out, and by around age 16 it started to materialize as occasional sparks and embers trailing after her swift strikes. She also noticed that the more negativity she vented, the more sparks appeared, and the faster she got exhausted, and this gave her a dynamic goal to overcome. She became focused on attaining whatever strength necessary to harness this inner fire, and to limit it's fatiguing effects on her. Now at 19, she has traveled the various locales between the villages, and realized that without help, she has reached the highest point of her skill. It was time to head back home, and see if anyone still remembered her Category:Character